


good luck coffee is probably a thing?

by Sceincefandom



Category: Godsfall Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Every fandom needs one of these so here I am, F/F, Gen, M/M, Rina has a crush, Very fluffy, and if thats an art elf and a god queen so be it, and is awkward, listen i can ship whatever i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sceincefandom/pseuds/Sceincefandom
Summary: One of the best things about Godlings coffee shop is that it opens at 2am. This makes it the shop of choice of insomniacs and college students with too much to do. Rina Falaval fits into both categories.-(the obligatory coffee shop au)





	good luck coffee is probably a thing?

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE!!!!  
> yeah, its been a while. sorry about that, life has been happening. unfortunately all of my creative writing energy has been going writing a play for my final, which was fun to do, but extremely time consuming.  
> any way!  
> i finally got the coffee shop au to a place where i don't hate it, there is so much more stuff I've written, but it doesn't fit into the story nicely? that might become a series later? or it might forever stay in my docs for eternity.

One of the best things about the Godlings coffee shop is that it opens at 2am. This makes it the shop of choice of insomniacs and college students with too much to do. Rina Falaval fits into both categories.

She stayed up all night trying to finish her painting for her class on still life. Which, honestly, Rina hates, she would rather draw people, but she finished the stupid cup painting and deserves some goddamn coffee (preferably the grossly sweet kind.)

Making her way into the small shop Rina is hit with a wave of sensations, the smell of coffee and fresh bread, the pinks and purples of the shop, and the soft murmur of people waking up and rumbling coffee machines. Its warm and familiar.

She makes her way up to the cash register, not really paying too much attention, her mind still painting. "Get me the most ridiculous drink you can, Dorro, I deserve an insane amount of sugar today."

A voice that is feminine and decidedly not Dorro's replies, "I am not Dorro, but I am certainly willing to get you something 'insanely sugary'." The owner of the mysterious voice smiles at Rina and she just about dies. Girls are just too pretty and it's not good for Rina's health.

Rina nods awkwardly at this coffee making goddess she has just met, words not quite forming in her brain.

The coffee goddess taps at the register for a moment, "That will be $3.47."

Rina just dumbly hands her a five dollar bill and puts all of the change in the tip jar, which isn't the best idea being a broke art student, but there was a pretty girl and Rina is not thinking clearly.

She must have been just standing there for a while, because the coffee goddess taps Rina on the shoulder and hands her the coffee.

"Here, one sugary drink."

"Thanks-" Rina takes a quick glance at her nametag, "- Sirena."

Sirena smiles, "Enjoy"

Rina walks in a daze to her usual spot (a purple stool by an old poker table) and takes out a sketchbook. It’s become habit for Rina to draw in the early hours at the shop, the people that Rina sees are as diverse and eclectic as the combinations of furniture. She has drawings of Dorro, the usual morning barista (his expressions are vibrant and beg everyone's attention). A page is filled with a study of the tiny-headed man, who tends to seem far too cheerful for the early hour. She has doodles of the wisp-like girl with short hair and eyes that seem far too tired for a girl her age. There's a few drawings of the curly-haired  boy that comes in to deliver bread in the mornings, and him awkwardly flirting with one of the baristas, Xion.  Rina even has a few of Dorro sitting on his roommates shoulders, and their pet dog (who is named oinkers for some reason).

Sometimes it can take a long time for Rina to find something she wants to draw, but she finds herself drawing right away. Sirena has a certain quality about her that begs to be drawn, she holds herself as if she is royalty and yet does not seem arrogant. There is something about the bridge of her nose or the elegance of her hands.  Before too long Rina has several sketches of Sirena, and has missed the awkward courtship dance of Xion and the bakery boy. She is almost disappointed, but finds herself strangely satisfied with her work.

She’s covered a whole page in a figure study of Sirena, rough and fluid sketches of the tall woman as she works. They aren’t detailed, but they are distinctly Sirena. The shape and flow of the lines somehow capture the inherent elegance in her motions. Rina feels herself flush, it would be obvious to anyone who looked at the page that the artist had a bit of the crush on the subject.  

“Is that me?”

Rina realises that her life might be a sitcom because there is Sirena, right behind her, looking at Rina’s sketchbook.  

“Uhhhh.” Rina hears herself start to speak, “Yes? Sorry, I um. You have a nice face?” She resists the urge to slam her head into the table.

Sirena smiles at Rina gently, and if she had been standing, Rina is sure she would have fallen over. Sirena gives a slight chuckle and Rina is too gay for existence at that moment, because there is a very pretty girl laughing and smiling.

“Well, I’m glad to have been a source of inspiration for such a talented artist.”

“You’re welcome.” Rina says, and immediately regrets it. That is not at all the proper way to respond to someone flirting with you. Well, possibly flirting with you, Rina isn’t 100% sure, but she does know that ‘You’re welcome’ was a stupid thing to say.

Thankfully Sirena either doesn’t notice Rina’s ongoing crisis or is too polite to mention it, because she just smiles again, and goes along her way to keep cleaning tables.

There's a moment where Rina just stares at her sketch book, unable to entirely process the events that just happened, but she soon starts to collect her things. It’s almost mechanical, Rina moving soleing on instinct as her mind is still reeling from the awkward conversation she just had. By the time she has finished getting all of her things together, Sirena had finished cleaning tables and was back behind the counter.

Which means that Rina has to talk to her again to give back the mug her drink was in.

After steeling herself for potential disaster, Rina makes her way to deliver the mug. Robotically, Rina thrusts the mug towards Sirena, trying, and probably failing, to hide her blush.

Sirena takes the mug with grace and smiles again, “You are perfectly free to draw me any time you are here. I don’t mind.”

Rina makes a sort of squeaking noise in response, still mortified. She quickly makes her way out of the purpley-pink coffee shop, a blush luminous on her face. It’s ridiculous that she so quickly formed a slight crush on the new barista, but the fact that she saw her art and possibly flirted with her is just….. Too much to handle.

Rina’s mind is muddled with confusion and embarrassment. The only thing that she is certain of is she will not tell Aramil of this. The teasing would be unbearable.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> constructive crit is appreciated, esp on this one because Its Been An Adventure writing it. im pretty sure i messed up on tense in someplaces and Rina is kinda OOC  
> love u all


End file.
